Genkai
' Genkai' (幻海) is the aging master of Yusuke Urameshi, as well as a main character in Yu Yu Hakusho. Is voiced by Hisako Kyōda (Older) and Megumi Hayashibara (Younger) in the original Japanese and Linda Young in the English dub.Wikipedia.Org List of YuYu Hakusho characters, Genkai Appearance Normally, Genkai looks like a thoroughly aged woman, wearing martial arts clothes and occasionally a purple cap bearing a manji, which reflects ancient Buddhist tradition. She has shoulder-length pinkish gray hair and brown eyes. However, in her younger years, she was a beautiful girl with bright pink hair and much greater spiritual and physical strength. Personality Genkai is an old-fashioned woman with great strength and determination. She put her mind and body through extensive training to allow her to create and control the spirit wave orb, which contributed greatly to her rather cold and hard demeanor. She viewed Yusuke as a slacker at first, but soon came to love him like the son she never had. Quite noticeably, she appears to be a pragmatist first and foremost, as when she told Kuroda the hitman that she didn't care what kind of profession the winner of the tournament was, seemingly ignorant of any moral shortcomings the candidates had. Synopsis Spirit Detective Saga Genkai holds the Disciple Selection Trials (refered to as the Genkai Tournament in the anime) to determine who she will select to be the rightful heir to her powers, should she die: an apprentice whom she will train, bestowing upon him or her the unfathomable knowledge of the Spirit Wave. Yusuke is ordered by Koenma to enter so that he may flush out the demon, Rando, who wishes to learn Genkai's power and then use it to his own sadist ends. He is initially reluctant to comply with Koenma's orders, but after Botan offers him a ticket to the next mixedmartial arts match at Tokyo Dome in exchange for his cooperation, he readily agrees. After arriving at Genkai's compound, he meets up with Kuwabara, his old rival. Genkai puts the candidates through a series of rigorous preliminary tests which involve the drawing of lots (which indicate whether a candidate has sufficient spirit energy to contend) and a race through the dark forest, home to ancient demon spirits and beasts. During the final stages of the tournament, Genkai fears that Rando will win, but despite Botan's feelings, she refuses to do anything, as it would be unfair. Luckily, Rando loses by having his own technique backfire on him, something Genkai scolds him for. Dark Tournament Saga Genkai poses as the Masked Fighter to help Yusuke in the Dark Tournament. While fighting the Dr. Ichigaki Team, the mask was ripped off and revealed a young woman, further concealing her identity. However right before the fourth match, Genkai reveals her true identity. Genkai explains that she is going to transfer most of her Spirit Energy through her succession technique the Spirit Wave Orb, explaining that despite the danger, it was the only way for Yusuke to defeat Toguro since Yusuke is no match for Toguro at his present level and Genkai herself is too old to defeat him. Genkai puts Yusuke through the test, which nearly kills him, but successfully integrates the energy into his body. Afterwards, she fights Shishiwakamaru, who takes off her mask and sees an old woman. Outraged, Shishi attempts to have her disqualified, only to be stopped by Toguro, who explains that her spirit wave technique is able to change her appearance. Toguro also mentions that it had been a long time since they last saw each other. Aware that she needs to conserve her remaining Spirit Energy to use against Toguro, Genkai using Shishi's energy against him, and wins the match. Genkai then fought the "beautiful" Suzuka, winning without using any spirit energy. However, this streak comes to an end when her former teammate, the cruel Toguro kills her. And despite Botan's reluctance to see her friend die, she takes her to spirit world. Later, when Elder Toguro reappears after his fight with Kuwabara, he hints that his brother and Genkai had a relationship, calling her a real "Wild Cat." Chapter Black Saga Later, it is revealed that Genkai was brought back to life and had been healing in a secret compound all this time. She sends three psychics to test Yusuke and his friends with them winning in the long run. She helps heal Botan's wounds after Shinobu Sensui's attack on their apartment. Later, she waits outside the cave as Koenma and Yusuke fight the former spirit detective. Techniques/Moves Master Tactician: 'Genkai possesses a great amount of fighting experience, thus shaping her into a keen minded fighter. She was the first to explain to Yusuke on the loss of his Spirit Gun and why his energy had been so slow to return, as well as notice that Kuwabara and Yusuke's energy levels were too low to visualize the attacks of the Dr Ichigaki team. Her skills and battle prowess were even praised by Toguro, who claimed that she makes all tactics useless against her. *'Spirit Wave (霊光波動拳, Reikō Hadōken, translated as Spirit Light Surge Fist Style): A technique (fighting style) created by Genkai, and coveted by many demons. It works by using your body as a center for your spirit energy (instead of only one's finger like in the Spirit Gun), in sense, making your whole body a weapon. Doing so returns your body to the time it was at its peak. In Genkai's case, her early twenties. *'Spirit Gun' (霊丸, Reigan): In the Dark Tournament, Genkai demonstrated her ability to use a far-more powerful version of Yusuke's Spirit Gun by firing a massive blast strong enough to reduce a very large stone to pebbles, as well as the forest behind it, before it hurled up into the sky behind it. *'Spirit Shotgun' (ショットガン, Shottogan): Genkai uses this technique, which blasts out a spray of energy bullets that look vaguely like her clenched fist, to clear an entire barge of the demons looking to compete in the Dark Tournament. *'Spirit Wave' (修の拳, Shu no Ken, translated as Fist of Cleansing): A purification technique that Genkai used to free the enslaved fighters of Team Ichigaki. *'Spirit Wave Orb' (霊光玉, Rei Kō Gyoku, translated as Spirit Light Jewel or Spirit Orb in the VIZ Manga): The unofficial succession technique of her fighting style, and the bulk of her power, Genkai tests Yusuke one last time when she integrates it into his reserves. The process is painful, and death is a very-real possibility, but Yusuke succeeds out of his characteristic bullheadedness. *'Spirit Reflection Blast' (霊光鏡反衝, Rei Kō Kyō Han Shō, translated as Spirit Light Mirror Repulsion): Genkai used this technique on Shishiwakamaru. It works by using the opponent's energy as a source of power, rather than your own. Though this technique allows one to siphon an enemy's spirit/demon energy and turn it against them, it requires one to touch her opponent (or at least something he or she is holding, like Shishi's sword) and to match the harmonics against them. Thus, she is unable to use it against enemies who fight from far away or enemies who can change the harmonics of their energy, like Suzuka, thus she only uses this as a last resort. *'Spirit Cuffs' (呪霊錠･修の行, Jū Rei Jō･Shu no Gyō, translated as Cursed Spirit Shackles･Path of Training): Used to increase spirit energy reserves, a bearer of these cuffs needs to actively cycle spirit energy throughout their entire body in order to simply move, let alone fight. Is released with 'Ante' in original Japanese; released with the command 'Avitus' in the English dub. *She is also seen using her Spirit Wave to heal people, unleash a shockwave to clear smoke, return a removed soul back to a body, and an attack which she unleashes a burst of Spirit Energy merely by yelling a kiai to knock back some imposter spiritualists (though she implies that in her youth, she could achieve the same effect just by looking at them). References Category:Characters